The Time Crisis
The Time Crisis began on April 11, 2017, and ended on July 25, 2017. It is themed around elements of different canons, including RWBY 'among a few others. A group of people from across the multiverse must fight all throughout different worlds and timelines in order to reach an unknown evil orchestrating their every move. It was hosted by York and can be found 'here. Participants * Alexandra Kalomoira * Azuma Shinonome * Ben Tennyson * Birdie * Blaze the Cat - Second Murder * Chara Dreemurr * Clemont * Connor Walsh * Constanza Richards * Danielle Cage * Dio Brando - First Murder * Dorian Pavus * Eevee * Eygon of Carim * Giorno Giovanna * Guido Mista * Houou Maniwa * James Howlett * Jason Dean * Johnny Cage * Kara Danvers * Link * Mipha * Noembelu * Rosa Joanna Farrell * Rui * Seisa Mikagura * Selene Gallio * Shichika Yasuri (α) * Shichika Yasuri (β) * Shion * Sidon * Sonic the Hedgehog * Togame * Tsukiko * Wade Wilson * Wes * Wheatley * Yoichi Saotome * YoRHa Type A No. 2 * Zarya Death Order Togame - MISSING! INNOCENT! LOST IN A TIME GATE! Tsukiko''' - MISSING! INNOCENT! WENT MISSING IN THE COLOSSEUM!' Dio Brando' - MURDERED! INNOCENT! STAKED!' Johnny Cage - 'DIED! INNOCENT! IMPALED!' Blaze the Cat - 'MURDERED! INNOCENT! STRANGLED!' Noembelu - 'DIED! HARBINGER! SLIT HER OWN THROAT!' Birdie - 'DIED! HARBINGER! SLAIN BY SHICHIKA'S KYOUTOURYUU ART!' Guido Mista - 'DIED! INNOCENT! RUNNIN' DOWN A DREAM!' Deadpool - 'DIED! INNOCENT! RUNNIN' DOWN A DREAM!' Wheatley - 'DIED! INNOCENT! RUNNIN' DOWN A DREAM!' A2 - 'MURDERED! AGENT! DECAPITATED!' Other Characters * Amelia * Blake Belladonna * Cinder Fall * Jaune Arc * Ruby Rose * Schala Zeal * Weiss Schnee * Yalena * Yang Xiao Long * Yulia Chapter Details '''Prologue - "The Dimensional Breach"' The survivors arrived in a mysterious place with little explanation or reason. A portal, closed for the time being, was found by those who followed a blue light, which was directly in front of where everyone arrived. To the left, a strange bench in front of a lamp post was discovered. After Eygon cleaned the lamp, the area seemed to light up, and Azuma discovered a mysterious pendant laying on the bench to the left. To the right, a large billboard revealed details about the nature of whatever was going on. Ultimately, it was pieced together that the necklace found by Azuma was the "trigger" that would open a "time gate," but that the group would also have to wait for the correct time before this gate could open. When the gate was finally opened, the group was suddenly sucked through and pulled on a turbulent journey to a new universe. Chapter 1 - "Attack on Vale" Upon reaching the new universe, it was discovered that a few members of the group didn't make it through. The revelation had little impact, for the group found themselves in the middle of a battle. Ginormous creatures known as Titans began to ravage the location they had just arrived in, which was discovered to be a floating stadium. While the Titans possessed regenerative abilities, it was discovered that they had a weakness at the nape of their necks. The battle was relatively easy to win, save for an aberrant Titan that had the ability to weaken the power of the survivors. A man, James Ironwood, landed at the center of the stadium after the initial battle and informed the group that there were more Titans ravaging the city below. The group was tasked with assisting in three key areas of Vale where unique Titans were attacking. These consisted of an Armored Titan, who had made his presence known near the city outskirts, a Colossal Titan who had sought to tear down Beacon Tower, and a Female Titan who had rushed into the Inner City. In addition, other members of the group stowed away on a ship that a mysterious woman named Cinder had been piloting. They found themselves in a fight against a strange figure who possessed abilities that could defy the laws of space and time itself. Ultimately, the Armored, Colossal, and Female Titans were defeated, but it turned out that three unconscious individuals had been trapped inside their napes. An explosion at Beacon Tower followed the fighting as a result of the damage the Colossal Titan had caused. The mysterious figure had been defeated as well, which weakened the Titans attacking Vale. The group was gathered together and a girl named Blake revealed that she is not who she seemed. She began to try and explain the nature of the situation the group was in, but this was interrupted by the discovery that Dio Brando had been killed by someone within the group. The entity using Blake's body explained that this was the work of the Harbingers, who had likely infiltrated the group and sought to stop them. She also explained that she had the power to check if someone was a Harbinger by bringing them to another plane of existence, but that she could only use such a power sparingly. After a bit of discussion regarding whether or not they should adhere to her suggestion of voting out one or two people in order to weed out the Harbingers, it was finally decided that Ben and Buddy were to be the ones transported to another plane of existence, but unfortunately, it was found that they were innocent. After this revelation, "Blake" picked up the trigger that Ben had picked up during the fighting and used it to activate a nearby time gate. After some parting words, she sent the group off into yet another dimension. Chapter 2 - "A Grimm Situation" The group of travelers then arrived in the district of Trost, where they were immediately thrust into the heat of battle when a ginormous bird-like creature that showered them with arrow-like feathers, killing off Johnny Cage. They were soon met with a mysterious young woman who was identified as "Yalena" and who appeared to have a good idea of the true nature of the group. She presented them with the option of three places to go, as well as a mysterious hint about how the "trigger" for this world's timegate would be found in one of these locations. Not unlike the previous world, this place was under attack by creatures, except they weren't Titans this time around, but creatures called Grimm. Those at Wall Rose defended civilians from the onslaught, while others worked to defeat a mysterious menace. Those who joined the Recon Corps were thrust into a different sort of battle, fighting against the source of the Grimm, which happened to be a pit full of a mysterious black tar-like substance. A mysterious Titan was at the center of the tar, and when a person who had been trapped inside its neck was extracted, the substance began to evaporate. In turn, the Grimm onslaught quickly ended as the creatures fell lifelessly to the ground, their bodies also evaporating. The survivors gathered together again, thanks to young woman from earlier sending out messages for them to gather. It was here where they discovered s the dead body of Blaze the Cat, who had been recently killed. The proceeding debate between who was or wasn't a traitor took a dark turn when Noembelu admitted to being a traitor after being discovered by an agent, A2. She also revealed that her partner, Birdie, was a traitor as well, but he was oblivious to this knowledge. Costanza Richards declared they should kill the traitors and move on, eliciting a passionate response by Danielle Cage and Sonic, who refused to do such a thing. Dorian Pavus argued that killing the traitors would allow them a second vote, and assisted Costanza in attacking Noembelu. They were stopped by Danielle and Sonic, but Noembelu decided to commit suicide with her own ax instead. Others began to agree with this course of action, but Birdie refused to go down without a fight. He fought A2 to the death, and was ultimately killed by Shichika Yasuri. In the end, thanks to majority vote changing and due to the deaths of both Noembelu and Birdie, "Yalena," who was rather torn up about the situation, transported Azuma to the afterlife, revealing her to be not a Harbinger. Not long after, thanks to the trigger Noembelu had handed Danielle, they were able to move on, heading through another timegate and towards a more chaotic world, one that appeared to be torn by a much larger-scale battle than this one. Chapter 3 - "Earth Defense Force" Upon arriving at the new dimension, the survivors immediately found themselves falling through the air. A few members of the group plummeted to their deaths, while the others were saved when caught by the pilot of a strange, hexagonal craft. The pilot of the craft, who was identified as "Amelia," gave the group a general briefing on the situation, which turned out to be quite a hectic one, detailing how they could help out and look for the world's "trigger" in turn. Interestingly enough, she bore the same device as "Yalena" and "Blake." The pilot directed everyone to three locations, each which appeared to be in the midst of battle: a crash site where some freaky parasitic organism was dominating the scene, a group of AA batteries where there appeared to be a heavily armored assault alien platform guarding the whole thing, and an alien terror ship threatening a nearby evacuation area of sorts. The group at the crash site split off to sneak into the crashed ship itself, while the others fended off a horde of creatures. Shichika fired a rocket into the crashed ship's generators, destroying a blob creature that appeared to have been "directing" the beasts patrolling the area, putting an dampener on their spread for now. Those who ventured with the squadron meant to deal with the AA units managed to bring down the armored assault platform after some heated battling, allowing the rest of the forces to sneak in behind enemy lines and destroy the AA units, freeing up the airspace. Lastly, the group that assaulted the alien terror ship, with a bit of luck on their side, managed to deflect a few of the explosives its occupants sent their way into the terror ship's generator room, demolishing the whole thing as they made a hasty escape. Those in the evac area who had been poking around were eventually greeted by those from the other areas as they were flown in after their respective battles were concluded, just in time to fight off one last foe, and discover a mysterious skull with a blue shimmer, evidently the world's "trigger." Not long after, everyone was ushered to a roof-top area to witness the crash site being nuked in order to contain whatever was left of the parasitic organism that permeated the immediate area. "Amelia" quickly ushered those that were not part of the extra-dimensional group of arrivals to the floor below, and drew attention to the body of a very recently decapitated A2. It looked like the remaining harbinger had claimed yet another victim. Final Chapter - "The Eternal Nightmare" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * This is the first event in which two of the same character are portrayed in the same event as participants, with two incarnations of Shichika Yasuri present, with the exception of arguably the two incarnations of Add in The War of the Universe, though they held two distinct personalities and class types. This was also almost the case in Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo, where two incarnations of John Connor were set to appear. * Its original working title was "A Snag in Continuity." * In universe, the event is referred to as the "Emnity Incident." * Without counting Illusion Games and other side stories, this event was the longest main event in terms of the time it took to complete until Dead or Lie. It also holds the first Murder Game to go on for so long that the following event, The Infinity Parable, started as it was still going on as well, and even the record for still being ongoing when said event had already concluded. Both events ended on the same day, with The Time Crisis ending mere hours after The Infinity Parable. * A number of characters from RWBY make brief cameo appearances within the first chapter, such as Mercury Black, James Ironwood, Velvet Scarlatina, and Cardin Winchester. * Conversely, in the following chapter, a number of characters from Attack on Titan make cameo appearances, such as Ymir, Krista Lenz, Eren Yeager, and an alternate incarnation of Mikasa Ackerman. Category:Games Category:The Time Crisis